


Mitsumine Observes: The Case of Sakuyan's Overabundant Charm

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Game: The iDOLM@STER Shiny Colors, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: In which Shirase Sakuya is being oblivious to her own charming appearance, so Mitsumine gives her a piece of advice or two as someone who knows idols well. Maybe.[ Sakuya and Yuika interaction general fic to try getting used on writing L'antica. Kiriko appears a little on the end, too. ]





	Mitsumine Observes: The Case of Sakuyan's Overabundant Charm

“Sakuyan, I swear to God, if you’re doing this on purpose to flaunt that body of yours, I’m going to give you a chop in the head.”

What greeted Mitsumine Yuika that Sunday afternoon was the sight of her fellow L’antica unit partner, Shirase Sakuya, wearing a swimsuit. It would be less of a problem if they were in a swimming pool or at the very least a beach house, but they were in the office, though it was indeed a changing room. It wasn’t even Summer already. The girl who refers to herself with her surname Mitsumine could not see the logic behind it at all at the moment.

“Oh, sorry, Yuika. Producer told me to try out the swimsuit before the gravure shot I’ll have soon.” Sakuya had calmly replied, and while it was an acceptable response, Mitsumine’s feeling extremely complicated with what had come next from the busty girl. “After all, there’s a chance I grow from the last time I wore this, and the size might be a little bit too tight.”

“Oh, so that’s it. Fine, fine! Just…. don’t flaunt!” Mitsumine raises her glasses before she went on crossing her arm as she attempts to hide her own complex of her smaller bust. “So, does it fit?”

“Yeah, it does. It’s a little bit tighter than before, but it’s still wearable”

“Eh?! Wear your usual clothes back then, geez!” Once again the older yet smaller girl complains.

As she did, she ends up observing Sakuya’s figure, out of both envy and curiosity. The curiosity was more in line with how much she hardly believes they were only one year apart, and how Sakuya is younger than she is. If they were to be put together, surely people would think the tall and busty Sakuya is the one who’s a college student, not her.

“…It’s a bit hard to change back when you’re gazing at me like that… I’ll be practically naked until I wore my clothes back if it were swimsuit like this”

Turned out Sakuya noticed her series of staring, and Yuika sighed as Sakuya smiling with a little blush as she scratched her cheeks. It was adorable that she started to think it was unfair for Sakuya to have these many different charm point that definitely would sell quite well for an idol as she would’ve known. Once again, she raises her glasses as she turns around.

“Well, okay. I’ll turn around if it makes you awkward. I need a quick change of clothes too, so I won’t leave right away.”

Sakuya chuckled. In a spur of the moment, she decided to humor Yuika a little. She pulls one of Yuika’s tied hair softly, turning her back to face Sakuya as she corners her, still in a swimsuit as she did so.

“I don’t mind, though, if you want to look. Look as much as you need.”

Sakuya had declared with a gentle, sexy smile that usually would seduce almost anyone. Yet, Mitsumine Yuika is one of the four that were already used so much with her flirty, seductive antics; the others were, of course, the other members of L’antica. She ends up steeping on Sakuya’s feet to create a loose way to escape, causing Sakuya to scream a little.

“Ow, ow. Isn’t it a little bit too much?” Sakuya chuckled once again, bowing down to caress her bare, stepped feet. It doesn’t hurt much, but it does let Yuika have a leeway to exit her clutches.

“If I let it so without a little sacrifice, Sakuyan might go overboard.” Yuika sighed as she turned around, her hand gestures Sakuya to hurry up and changes her clothes; one that Sakuya immediately understands. “Last time you even made a lost fangirl in the concert hall faint. Not risking that out.”

“Well, everyone at L’antica kind of used to it already, isn’t it? No one would faint.”

“That’s why we and Producer have started a ‘Sakuyan Charm Resistance Protocol Notes’. Consider me stepping on your foot as one of the spoilers since we’re not letting you of all people see that.”

“Wait, what was that even mean?!”

By the banters, Sakuya had worn back her proper clothes and Yuika had finished changing. Sakuya blinked before she stared at Yuika, as she noticed that Yuika had been wearing a set of clothes that suits her style more than she wore before.

“Ah, you’re back on your usual style.”

“Gotta cover up. Koga-tan said she saw some suspicious paparazzi hanging around the studio where I was on the show, so I did cover up when I go back. Probably they’re after some other idols’ scandals since I heard some popular male units like Jupiter were there, but just to be safe.”

“Surely, your fashion style is noticeable. I think that’s wonderful.” Sakuya smiled, and Yuika clutches her fist. This is why everyone had started the protocol notes. Maybe she should really share it to other units, too, just in case.

“And you’re one that doesn’t cover up when there are suspicious people.”

“Was it a bad thing? I think it’s wonderful when my fans noticed me.”

“You’re too low on defense, Sakuyan! And that subconscious flirting is a problem too!” Yuika raised her glasses before she pointed. “Now that you’re an idol, you need to take care of yourself! They said one scandalous misstep can ruin an idol entire career, after all…!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be sure to cover up next time.” Sakuya waved her hand in a gesture to calm Yuika down before she nodded. Her advice does make sense, especially that since she knew Yuika is a long-term idol fan. She already knew so much that happened in the industry from a fan’s perspective.

“So, I should wear something covering when there are suspicious people like the one you saw in the studio?”

“Yeah— especially in meeting someone in private, or just when you need privacy. You live alone with your dad, right? It’ll be troubling if you get into situations that could cause him problems, too…”

As Yuika said so, the two walked out of the changing room with Sakuya nodding to Yuika’s every advice.

“I really need to learn more about being an idol, huh…”

“I can help you with that, just ask when you need it.” Yuika grins as she poses a peace sign.

“How reliable.”

* * *

 

She remembers clearly giving Sakuya that advice. Yet, when Yuika, Kiriko, and Sakuya were out for some Harajuku crepes in private, before they knew it Sakuya was surrounded by fangirls in the crowd. Of course, she accepts it happily as they were fans, not any kind of disturbance, and Yuika is way too glad that was the case.

“….Of course, covering just with sunglasses really didn’t work on her. What the hell is wrong with this girl’s visual parameters.”

Mitsumine sighed. She really should tell her to cover up more, maybe use some flu masker. In fact, it frustrated her a little that she went with her privacy outfit now that Sakuya’s the one surrounded by fangirls, instead of her and Kiriko— but she tried to think positively, maybe it’s because Kiririn and her are more popular with fanboys and the fangirls happened to be Sakuya’s fans. 

“For us to meet up with Sakuya-san’s fans, fufu, they look so happy— Hm? What’s wrong, Yuika-chan? Why are you sighing?”

“Nah, it’s just… Sakuyan’s charmer ability is really strong, isn’t it? Way too strong.” Yuika nods.

Kiriko blinked.

“Well, I guess so? She’s one of the most popular in this unit and most of her fans are girls…”

“We really need to update the resistance protocol notes before there’s more girls fell victim to her,” Yuika raises her glasses.

“W—we’re still doing that?!”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Shinymas. Hope no one's OOC... I'm not sure if I write Yuika right in particular. I enjoyed writing Sakuya, though. I mean, she's my tantou and I knew her the best. 
> 
> Probably will start a series with L'antica general one-shots with this as the first. That is if I do feel like it.


End file.
